My Brother's Keeper
by WayfaringAngel
Summary: Fearing he is losing control over Abel after Lilith's departure, Cain attempts to give some 'brotherly' advice.


He placed his hand against the Arks window staring down at the blue world below him. Oh, how he hated it! The fools living there had no conscience, no sense of morality. They indiscriminately played God; creating what they wished, taking what they wanted and look where it got them. They destroyed their own planet in an insatiable desire for control. They had taken it all, life, freedom and now his heart. Sighing he leaned his head against the cool Plexiglas. They deserved to die, why could she not see that? Why turn against him and tell him he was wrong? "Abel, you would like to take on the world all at once, make it your enemy but you are wrong. Destroying the innocent will achieve nothing but foster more hate. It is not too late to change!" That is what she said to him before she left and he wondered which of them was deluded?

"Still sulking I see." The voice was soft but caused the man to whirl around startled. "Really, Abel, you need to pull yourself together."

"Cain…" Abel's voice held a forlorn hope as if asking the other to ease his pain.

With a sigh, Cain draped himself over a chair and studied his brother. Abel looked haggard; his silver hair was unkempt and his blue eyes, so like his own, were listless. He probably had not eaten or slept, let alone partook of the blood needed to satisfy the Nano's within him, for some time. Shaking his golden head in disgust, he frowned. _She_ was the cause of Abel's grief and he had to lessen her influence upon him. He could not afford to lose control over his brother for he needed Abel's powers to fulfill his own grand plans and in this condition, Abel was useless to him. "Listen to me Abel, Lilith made her choice. She chose to leave you and stand against us. She is no longer one of us she is the enemy. You must remember that."

"Your wrong, Cain." Abel ran a hand through his hair. "She said she was trying to save me."

"Save _you_, 02?" Cain scoffed. "Save you from what? Yourself? Do you really think you need saving? Do you need to prostrate yourself before her god and beg forgiveness for what you are? _We_ are gods, Abel, and those insignificant terran are powerless against us. We will grind them beneath our heels. You and I penned our oath 'Igne natura renovatur integra'. We are Contra Mundi and the Earth's destruction is our goal. Is that not what you truly wish; to take vengeance against the world?"

"We are not gods, brother, there are no gods." Abel angrily retorted. "We are powerful yes, but only because of the Nanomachine within our bodies." He paused and knelt before Cain grasping his arm. "Yes, I will use that power to exact my vengeance upon the world, but even that will not lessen the pain of Lilith's betrayal. I love her still, Cain, regardless of what she has done, she still holds my heart."

"My poor deluded brother." Reaching out Cain stroked Abel's face. "Take another lover already. Lord knows why, perhaps it is your dark brooding nature, but there are any number of Methuselah women who would give their very blood to share your bed. Take advantage of the situation and drown your sorrow in the arms of another, Abel."

Abel grimaced with revulsion. "I tell you my heart still burns for Lilith and your answer is to take another. It is obvious to me, that you have lost all the understanding you once had dealing with matters of the heart. It makes me wonder, Cain, do you not wish someone to love? To have a woman to share your triumph's with?"

Cain's golden hair cascaded down his back as he laughed. "What a peculiar and unappealing notion. No, Abel, I do not wish a grand love. If I have an itch, I will scratch it. Women have their uses, but they require more attention to keep than I am willing to give." He took Abel's face between his hands. "Listen well, brother. Love is a fool's quest. If you do not understand this, you will be hurt repeatedly until the lesson is learned. I would rather see you dead than in this pitiful state."

Pulling away, Abel stood and looked down on his brother. "Perhaps you are right, Cain, but I've heard it is better to love and lose than to never love at all."

"That is the prattle of a fool who desired that which he could not find." Sighing, Cain stood placing a hand on Abel's shoulder. "Abel, we could debate the idea of love for hours but right now you're in more need of a shower, a hot meal, blood, and rest. Go get cleaned up and I will have a meal sent to your room along with a willing donor." Abel growled but before he could speak, Cain held a hand up silencing him. "Peace, Abel. I did not say I was sending you a lover but a donor. Do as you want with the supplier, drink only from her wrist if you wish, but take the blood and then get some sleep. Seth is concerned about you and I know you don't wish to worry her."

"No I don't want to worry our little sister." Abel whispered. "Tell me Cain are you strictly here on her behalf or do you really care beneath that cool façade of yours?"

Cain smiled secretively. "Oh I'm _very_ concerned, Abel. I do not believe our mission would be a success without you. Now, since I seem to be my brother's keeper, I will go see to your welfare. Think well on what I have said, Abel, and I will speak to you after you rest."

Abel watched as Cain left the room then he moved back to the window. He studied the Earth below him as if seeking enlightenment but the world just turned silently in its ancient axis. Sighing he closed his eyes. "Lilith, I promise no matter what happens I will think upon what you have said."


End file.
